The Daughter of Thanatos
by Beautifully Musical
Summary: Giselle is not your average demigod. She's like Percy before the Promise of the Big Three was stopped. Forbidden. The last time there was a child of Thanatos, she was killed. A fitting end for the child of the personification of death, right? Well, the Giant War is almost here, and Gaia is almost awake. Will she take on the sacrifice of being a daughter of Thanatos? ***ON HIATUS***
1. Demigod?

**Giselle la Mortè**

* * *

There are days when I wonder what's really going on. These _things_ pop up out of nowhere and nobody notices but me. Except for Amora, though. It's sort of like our little secret. We haven't told anybody and we never will. They'd probably ship us off to some mental institute or asylum. As if that's any worse.

Amora and I go to Halle-Brooke Preparatory School for Young Ladies, but we call it _Torture_. What's my name? Oh, I haven't told you yet? It's Giselle la Morttè.

Suddenly, I saw it. There was this girl, a blonde girl with steely grey that seemed to analyze everything around her. Devastatingly pretty. Then a guy, a really cute guy with black hair and sea green eyes. The guy had a glowing sword three feet long. THREE FEET!

He charged at a monster I just now noticed. The monster had two snake stumps for legs and really pretty above waist. Can't say the same below, though. The snake side-stepped. Then I jumped in my seat. A Yankee's cap fell and the girl appeared behind the monster I recognized from Mythology Class as a _Scythian Dracanae_. The girl stabbed the _dracanae_ in its back and it dissolved into a yellowish powder.

Then, the girl noticed me staring, whispered to the boy and ran off.

"Miss la Mortè!"

That voice brought me back to reality. My math teacher, Mrs. Dodds. "Miss la Mortte, I'd appreciate it if you paid attention instead of daydreaming."

I sighed. No use fighting. It'll only get me in detention, and enough detentions gets me kicked for the billionth time. Not literally, of course. It would only be the eighth. Not that I'm proud of it. "Yes, Mrs. Dodds."

Mrs. Dodds rambled on about dividing fractions. Ugh. 6th grade math. _Boring!_ I looked at Amora. _Did you see that!?_ I mouthed.

Amora looked at me, then up at Mrs. Dodds to make sure she was still teaching nonsense. _What!?_ she mouthed back. _Write it down._ She made the scribbling motion.

I pulled a paper out.

_Did you see that!? There was a black haired cute guy_

_and pretty blonde haired girl fighting one of those __Scythian_

_Dracanae__ from Mythology Class._

I passed the paper to Amora discreetly. Good thing we're outcasts. Never have I been more grateful for mine and Amora's dyslexia and ADHD. She read the paper, wrote something, and passed it back.

_Yeah. It was weird. Though I would never_

_have caught it was one of those dracanae_

_things. You've always been better at_

_Mythology. ;) Though, it creeps me out._

_Do you think they see the things, too?_

I thought about it. Then the bell rung. Yay! (Sarcasm. Ish.) Lunch. Time to talk.

We walked out of Room 2A together in silence until Amora broke the silence. "Do you seriously think they saw the thing?"

"Well," I contemplated. "If they didn't see it they probably wouldn't have used daggers and glowing swords to turn it into powder."

"True. True," she said in reply, reaching for the Caesar salad, while I got the Penne pasta with Alfredo sauce and grilled chicken.

The loudspeaker crackled on and Miss Jane's voice came on. "Giselle la Mortè and Amora Rosenberg to the office, please."

I sighed and stood up walking with an aura of confidence, knowing I scared pretty much everyone in this building, but Amora didn't have to no one teased her, she was just too pretty, yet she didn't want to be popular, cool, and in "The Clique."

When we got to the office, there was a surprise. The girl and boy from outside were there, Mrs. Dodds, a guy in a wheelchair, a super-mega pretty woman who looked timeless, and a man who literally was _draped_ all over in black.

The pretty woman stepped forward. "My dears, this may come as a shock, but do you know those _things_ you've been seeing? The monsters?"

We nodded and she continued. "Well, they are monsters from Greek Mythology and gods and goddesses are real. I myself control one of the most powerful weapons: Love."

"You're Aphrodite," I observed.

She smiled. "Yes, dear. I am the Love Goddess, the Heavenly Matchmaker, but anyways, back to business. You are demigods. Both of you. Amora, my dear, you are my daughter. You will be officially claimed at camp, but you know now. And Giselle, love?"

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Ahh!" Aphrodite marveled. "Respect! The gods will _love_ you! Get it? Anyway, the gods don't really approach their children, but you, Giselle, are a special case. You will also be formally claimed at camp at stay in the Hades Cabin while Annabeth here designs your cabin, and you can even help! Right?"

Aphrodite, now with brown hair and blue eyes, no red hair and green eyes, wait, I mean black hair and grey eyes, ugh, you get the meaning, looked pointedly at the blonde girl, who I supposed was Annabeth. Annabeth nodded.

The goddess beamed. "Marvelous! Now my dear, the demigods behind you are Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus and one of the Seven in the Prophecy of the Seven, and Annabeth Chase, another Savior of Olympus and _also_ in the Prophecy. Now dear, after all these introductions, would you like to meet your godly parent?"

I looked at Percy and Annabeth. They nodded at me and smiled, signaling it was okay to say "yes." Slowly and unsurely, I nodded.

"Giselle, your father is Than-" the Heavenly Matchmaker was interrupted.

"Thanatos. The god and personification of death," the black dressed man said. "Me. You are Giselle Winters, daughter of Eleanor la Morttè and myself. You are my daughter."

I stumbled back. "Me?" I croaked.

Thanatos, or I guess _my father_, smiled lovingly, like he was looking at my mother, who died several years ago in the asylum, chanting about the Greek gods and 'death.' "Yes, love. Oh, you look so much like her."

"But-"

"Haven't you noticed," he questioned. "that you radiate this menacing aura that scares the life out of people? Haven't you noticed the only one _brave_ enough to even come within ten feet of you is another demigod? The daughter of Aphrodite? Have you noticed this _at all_?"

I was stunned. Maybe I _had_ noticed. "Maybe..."

Thanatos continued. "That is my power coursing through your veins. My ichor."

Thankfully, Aphrodite noticed my shock and took over. "We need to get you to Camp Half-Blood _now_. Two gods' presence is causing a disturbance in the rift. Monsters are coming quickly. Take my limo."

~o0o~

Amora asked Percy what her mother had meant when Aphrodite said goodbye with a, "Goodbye my lovely daughter, may the Fates be kind to you and your friend. And Percy, dear? Take care of Annabeth and may Tyche be with you for you are still my favorites!"

Percy replied that when,"Lu-, uh, Kronos," kidnapped Annabeth and forced her to hold up the sky as bait for the virgin goddess Artemis, Aphrodite appeared and told him that his love life would be tricky and confusing because he and Annabeth were the love goddess's favorite couple. Well _that_ sounds FUN! (Please note the sarcasm.)

I pulled my gold iPhone out to play something like FlappyBird, but Annabeth grabbed the phone out of my hands. Immediately I responded. "Hey! That's mine."

Annabeth looked at me. "We're demigods we don't use phones unless they've been monster-proofed or their a hPhone. Cellphones send up a flare monsters can see. Using one is like saying 'Hey, here I am! Please eat me now.'"

"Oh," I said deflated. "Well what's the 'h' in hPhone stand for?"

"Hephaestus, god of fire, the forge, and volcanoes, lord of craftsmen and smiths," Annabeth said. "His children are great with technology and fixing stuff."

"Well is there any chance they can 'monster-proof' my phone?"

"They're the sons of Hephaestus," she told me. "They can build anything and do anything like that."

After she said that, our car stopped and a guy with a hundred eyes walked towards us. Amora screamed. I mean _screamed_. I told her about the hundred-eyed guy in Mythology, Argus, and she calmed down. Not.

"Monster?" she squeaked.

"Yeah," I informed her. "but a good one. Right, Annabeth?"

Annabeth nodded. "Argus is our security guard, very effective. _Nothing_ gets past him. He doesn't talk much, though."

I looked over at my best friend, who calmed down for real this time. As soon as we stepped out of Aphrodite's limousine, it evaporated into pink mist. Argus walked near us, grunted, and led us to a tall pine tree with a golden shimmery gauze draped across a branch. Amora jumped, squeezed my hand, and bit her lip to prevent crying out again.

I started to wonder why, then I saw the golden dragon. Alright, I admit it, it sort of spooked me out, too. "Hey, Annabeth, why is there a golden dragon that looks like it wants to eat me?"

"Oh, that's Peleus. The guardian of the Golden Fleece. The shiny thing hanging on Thalia's Pine Tree," Annabeth explained.

I must have had a confused look on my face because Annabeth explained 'Thalia's Pine Tree.' "Thalia is a daughter of Zeus who got changed into a pine tree when she faced a Cyclops in her last stand instead of dying."

"She's dead now?"

"No," she said. "Thalia came back after we got the Golden Fleece from Polyphemus and put it on her Pine Tree. She wanted to escape the Great Prophecy, so she joined the Hunters of Artemis. They never age, have accelerated stamina and agility, and are immortal unless they fall in love or die in battle, which is unlikely. Even though Thalia isn't a tree anymore, we still call it 'Thalia's Pine Tree.'"

Finally we walked across the borders into Camp Half-Blood and were greeted by a girl with red hair, green eyes, and freckles. She ran up to us with another girl with light brownish, sort of reddish stringy hair, and brown eyes.

The red head spoke first. "Hi! I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The Oracle of Delphi. Who are your parents? I'm not a demigod, but my patron's Apollo. Oh, wait are you new? Well, you must be pretty special if there aren't any satyrs bringing you in and Percy and Annabeth are doing it personally."

"I'm Giselle Winters, this is my friend Amora. I haven't been claimed yet, and neither has she. Yes, I'm new, and I don't know of seeing Percy and Annabeth fight a _dracanae_, being noticed doing it, then called to the office to be brought to Camp is all that special," I told her, efficiently answering all her questions.

"Well," the other girl said. "she's got a point. Princess and Seaweed Brain aren't much to look at. Clarisse, daughter of Ares, god of war and bloodlust." Clarisse stuck a hand out for me to shake, which I took warily.

"Don't call me Seaweed Brain, Clarisse," Percy said.

Clarisse just laughed it off even though Percy spoke in a menacing tone that made a tingle go down my spine. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. Only your girlfriend can." With that, Clarisse walked off with Rachel.

"When will we get claimed?" Amora asked.

"I don't know," Annabeth told her. "Probably during the campfire. C'mon let's go to the Big House. Percy you can leave, though can you tell Nico and Piper to come to the Big House?"

"Sure," Percy replied. With that Percy took off running.

We walked to what, was literally a _big house_. It was probably two stories high, with a small attic on top of that. On its porch sat a pudgy man playing what looked like pinochle with a guy in a wheelchair and two half-goat, half-man things I recognized at satyrs.

The dude in a wheelchair noticed us. "Ah, Annabeth. New campers? Fantastic."

"Not really," the pudgy man mumbled under his breath, taking his turn at the game.

"Oh, nonsense," the centaur said. "Mr. D is just grumpy, that's all. Now, let's introduce you to the camp and let you get settled in the Hermes cabin."

"Oh, Chiron," Annabeth ran up to Chiron and whispered something in his ear. Probably the visit from Aphrodite and my father. Well, it's kind of weird, calling the death god my father.

"Oomph." Someone ran into me from behind.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were there. I just sort of shadow-traveled here," an olive skinned, black hair and eyed boy said. He looked my age.

A pretty girl beside him laughed. She was a little older than the boy. "Nico, you should really look where you shadow-travel. Hi, I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. This is Nico, son of Hades."

* * *

**The only reason Giselle is getting the special treatment and is being visited by her dad is because the _last_time there was a child of the god of the dead, people died wherever she went, and was hung for being a "witch" by the colonist. A few Hecate kids were _very_ insulted at this. It was, like, 150 years ago.**

**Anyway, this was saved for a _looong_ time on my laptop. I just realized it was this long! Be nice if I wrote a chappie like this for _Finding the Jacksons_, huh?**

**I'm also writing profile "story" for all of my OCs. Characters from this (Giselle, Amora, and others coming in), _Finding the Jacksons_, and pretty much everything I'll ever write will have a section dedicated to them. As long as it's PJO. If not, I'll have to make a new one.**

**Hope you guys liked it. Bye!**

**~Alex**


	2. You're A Special Demigod, Aren't You?

Chapter 2: _Annabeth Chase_

It's the campfire and it's supposed to be when Giselle and Amora get claimed. I wonder how children of Thanatos get claimed, the last time there was one it was nearly a hundred years ago and caused the potato famine in Ireland. I'm really nervous, though. It's three days until Gaia's deadline. Oh, joy! (Please note the sarcasm.)

Then there was a glittering pink light that shone in the Aphrodite cabin's direction. Amora's claiming. There she stood, her blonde hair looking silky and tumbling down her back in waves. She had an A-line white strapless chiffon that reached her knees, and her feet had Ancient Greek sandals that were pink metallic. On her right fourth finger was a small white gold heart stacking ring and there was a open diamond outlined heart necklace poised where it was supposed to be. Amora's eyebrows were perfectly oiled, her eyes dusted in creamy eyeshadow I can only describe as 'silver moon,' eyeliner flawlessly applied, eyelashes curled, cheeks rosy, and lips scarlet. She was _beautiful_. She looked just as pretty as Piper did.

Surprisingly, a grey-black shimmery light enveloped Giselle, too. Her hair was styled in a simple pony tail that had curls in the back, a few strands accenting her face, tied with a gold band. Her chiffon was sleeveless with stripes on the top, with a fishtail skirt. Giselle's Greek lace up sandals stopped just under her knee. She had ebony eyeshadow, eyeliner, and curled eyelashes. Her cheeks were tainted a deep maroon, lips tainted a slightly darker shade. She had a necklace that had a multitude of charms on it, like skulls, bows, and hearts. All black except the diamonds. On Giselle's right pointer was an onyx ring with diamonds.

For once, I am thoroughly _confused_. I thought Giselle was a daughter of Thanatos, not Aphrodite. I mean, Amora, I understand, but not Giselle. Then, I noticed something about Giselle. Her eyes. Though black, they weren't pure. They had elements of grey only Athena's bloodline would have. This still doesn't explain everything, though.

"Hail Amora Rosenberg, daughter of Aphrodite. Hail Giselle la Mortè, daughter of Thanatos, legacy of Aphrodite and Athena, same generation, legend in Olympus," Chiron announced.

~o0o~

After the campfire, everyone went to their cabin, but I jogged up to Chiron. "What did you mean when you called Giselle a 'legacy of Aphrodite _and_ Athena, same generation, legend in Olympus?'"

"My child," Chiron explained to me. "You know how you were born from your mother, correct?"

"Yeah, my mom's mind met with my dad's. I was born from her head like she was from Zeus's," I said, slightly annoyed at having to explain my "birth process."

My teacher only smiled. "Yes, well, Giselle's grandfather was highly intelligent, which attracted your mother, yet also very handsome. This brought Aphrodite to him. He was kind and earnest, not knowing whether to choose his partner or lady friend. He later chose Mrs. Amelia Carter la Mortte, Giselle's grandmother. The goddesses found out about each other quickly enough, yet still loved Mr. la Mortte, so instead of having two different children pitted against each other, the compromised and got Eleanor la Mortte. I osnly figure that the demigod side only blossomed now, explaining her eyes and Aphrodite's Blessing."

There was a ruffling in the trees, and out tumbled a blessed Giselle. A dryad stood behind her looking smug. "That's what you get for peeking out behind _my_ tree." She huffed and disappeared back into a tree, which was most likely hers.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I heard my name, but hey! Now I know who my _real_ grandmother...s are. Is s, right? Plural? Anyway, I knew it! She always abused me and my mom. Grandma Mellie was _such_ a witch with a capital 'B!'"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I just re-read my first chapter and _cried_ at my typos. Grr. I wrote this like 3 years ago. I think I've gotten better. I'll tell you guys when I start writing chapters that aren't pre-written anymore.**

**By the way, in this, Nico, and by extension, Giselle and Amora, are the same age as the Seven.**

**I am actually _not_ doing the profile thingamajig. Wow. "Thingamajig" is apparently an actual word.**

**~Alex**


End file.
